The present invention relates generally to data acquisition systems, and, more particularly, the invention relates to data acquisition systems having passive components for transmitting information relating to a vehicle's environment.
Data acquisition systems are currently available that rely on external sources to provide environmental information. For example, navigation systems for vehicles, such as boats and automobiles, rely on the global positioning system ("GPS") to provide precise longitudinal and latitudinal information. This information can be used by an on-board computer programmed with environment software, such as with maps and charts of the area, to help navigate the vehicle. A problem with such systems is the cost. The transponder necessary to communicate with the satellite network is expensive, thus making such system impractical under ordinary circumstances.
Another problem is that the location information is only as useful as the environment software programmed into the on-board computer. If the environment software is incomplete or changes then the location information has only limited usefulness. Further, the level of detail for any particular area can also be very limited. And, if the environment software is updated then each vehicle using such software must also be updated or risk having outdated information.
Some automobile navigation systems also include traffic control functions which attempt to optically determine the environment by reading traffic or street signs and watching lines on roads. These systems are limited by optical conditions though. If weather is bad or a headlight on the automobile goes out, then the navigation system has the same problems reading the environment as does the operator.
Vehicle data acquisition is not limited to navigation and traffic control systems. The environment for a vehicle can also include being aware of other vehicles in the area. For this limited function, radar or other mass detection systems could be used but, again, at great expense. Further, such systems give no information as to a type of vehicle. For example, commercially available mass detection systems can not detect whether the vehicle behind the transmitting vehicle is an emergency vehicle.
Intervehicular communication can also be helpful when an emergency vehicle is in the vicinity. Often, an operator does not notice the emergency vehicle, for example, an ambulance approaching an intersection perpendicular to that being traveled by the operator. Numerous intervehicular communication devices are available, such as citizen band radio for example, which would allow the ambulance to contact cars to warns them of its approach. A problem with such intervehicular communication is that these systems must be separately purchased and installed in cars. Also, the intervehicular communications in use today have long ranges which means that every warning from an emergency vehicle must be prefaced by location information or the car will not know whether the emergency broadcast is directed toward it. Also, if the emergency vehicle is a police car commanding the operator to pull the car to the side of the road, there is currently no mechanism for forcing the car over if the operator resists, short of chasing the car in extremely dangerous chases.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vehicular data acquisition system that provides navigation information, traffic control information, and intervehicular communication.
It is another object of this invention to provide a navigation system that is less affected by weather conditions.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a data acquisition system that provides information relating to area vehicles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a data acquisition system that provides intervehicular communication.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an intervehicular communication system that allows remote control of one vehicle by another vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will be obvious and will appear hereinafter.